godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godman vs. Kinger
|image =GDMN_EP1.png |nameofepisode =Godman vs. Kinger |series =Go! Godman |episodenumber =1 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =October 5-11, 1972 }} Godman vs. Kinger is the first episode of Go! Godman. Plot The episode starts with children running around and playing near mountainous terrain. Suddenly, a burst of smoke appears near the rocks, revealing a golden lizard-like creature named Kinger. The kids dart away from the creature and scream for Godman. Answering their calls, Godman immediately appears in the sky and descends to the ground. Godman, being much smaller than Kinger, shouts "Godman Enlarge!" and grows to match the monster's height. Godman wastes no time in attacking, charging straight for Kinger and chopping him in the throat. The attack is followed up by multiple swift kicks and punches. But, Kinger is able to break free of Godman's attacks and manages to shove him into a cliff side. He quickly picks himself up, and attemps to deal more damage, but is pushed away each time. After a long and drawn-out hand-to-hand battle which eventually brings them all the way to a small town, Godman realizes he must make use of his weapons or else he may fall. So, to compensate for Kinger's strength, Godman summons the God-Crush. Now with his newly acquired weapon, Godman is able to easily subdue the monster. However, Kinger backs Godman into a corner and throws him to the ground, causing the flail-like weapon to go flying. Now back to square one, Godman continues to unleash a barrage of attacks, hoping to bring Kinger down. He then summons a God-Circle and throws it towards Kinger. The disc only reaches the monster's feet and explodes into a cloud of smoke. When it clears, Kinger was nowhere to be found. Godman scans the area for the beast, but can't spot him anywhere. Until suddenly, when Godman's back is turned, Kinger appears and begins whaling on the hero. Godman quickly turns and evades Kinger's attacks until he makes his way around the . But just as he goes to throw a punch, Kinger disappears once more. He continues to teleport in and out of the area until he is finally grabbed and thrown to the ground. Godman then summons another God-Circle and throws it at Kinger's tail. Clouds of smoke begin to pour out of Kinger's tail as he jumps up and begins to run around, most likely in agonizing pain. Now weak, Godman is able to gain the upper hand; however, it doesn't last for long. Godman finds himself on the ground once more, but now being trampled by Kinger. Godman does manage to get up and proceeds to attack Kinger in what seems like an endless battle. Godman eventually grabs Kinger by the horns, and throws him into a cliff side. He begins to fire multiple energy bullets from his fist, in an attempt to destroy Kinger once and for all. But, somehow all of the bullets miss him and he begins teleporting in and out once more. Luckily, Godman uses his Supersonic Wave on the monster, reducing him to a ball of flames. Appearances Monsters *Godman *Kinger Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *God-Crush *God-Circles Gallery Production Godman_fight2.jpg Screenshots Kinga.jpg Godman - Monsters - Kinger Fight.jpg Kingabattle.jpg Godman - Monsters - Kinger Fight2.jpg Godman - Monsters - Kinger Fight3.jpg Godman - Monsters - Kinger Fight4.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Toho Category:Showa series Category:Go! Godman Episodes